cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Pingu - The Test
Credited to Itzlegit. When I was 5 years of age, I loved the show Pingu. It was the best show ever for me to watch, enjoy and share my experiences and what happened in the episode I just watched to my parents. But when I turned 8 years old, I stopped watching the show, because I became mature, and it was time for me to stop watching little kid shows. When I turned 12, I read online about some Pingu episode that was never released to the public, because it was extremely disturbing to little kids who loved the show. I wanted to find out more about it, so I started looking for the original episode. It took me days to find it, but I finally found it on a forum. I downloaded the file onto my computer, and started watching. The video was bad quality, but it said on the forum I downloaded the episode from, that the person who owned this video recorded the episode from their TV, using a capture device that was pretty old. I didn't seem to matter, as long as I got to see the video with my eyes. An announcement started playing, that was said by Otmar Gutmann, who was the original creator of the show. He said that there would be an unaired Pingu episode about to be shown after an advertisement, what was strange about this announcement, was that it was glitching out, but you couldn't hear Otmar Gutmann that well. I didn't seem to mind. Then an advert started playing. I just fast forwarded the advert, over to where the actual episode starts. The intro of the episode was extremely laggy as well as the audio being very glitchy. I started to wonder, did the original owner of the video actually make this episode? Or did he rip the episode from a DVD he had lying around, but did it the wrong way and just copied the files from the DVD without using a DVD ripper? I had so many questions about the intro quality, that I couldn't be bothered to look for a perfect quality version of the video online. After the intro, it showed Pingu walking to school. When he got there, Pingu's teacher said that there was a very important test today. Pingu didn't study for the test, so he said to himself that he needed to try his best to get a good grade on the test. But he didn't. I felt guilty for some strange reason. After the test timer went off, everyone handed in their tests. When the lunch bell rang, everyone in the class went out to have lunch. But Pingu had to stay in the classroom. I felt even more guilty. Pingu's teacher was dissapointed of Pingu, because he didn't get any of the questions right. I felt sick after hearing what Pingu's teacher said. Pingu said to his teacher that he tried his best, even though he didn't study. Pingu's teacher then put two and two together. Pingu didn't study for the test, so this was the result Pingu's teacher got on the test when Pingu didn't study. He then said that this was a very important test, and that he failed it. Pingu said to his teacher that next time when there's a very important test, he will study for it. His teacher smiled, and so did Pingu. I started to feel a bit more better after that scene happened, but then when Pingu got home, I started feeling so sick, I could throw up. Pingu's parents got a call from Pingu's teacher. The call was about the test. Pingu tried to explain that even though he didn’t study for the test, he tried the test and didn’t give up like he always does, but his parents didn’t want to hear it. Pingu got worried of what his parents were going to do to him. They grabbed a baseball bat, darts and a golf club, and they started discussing of what they were going to do to him. They started hitting Pingu with the objects they had. Blood was coming from Pingu's head and his body from the darts. After Pingu's parents stopped torturing Pingu, they sent him up to his room. I was shocked of what happened that I ran to the bathroom and started gagging from what I saw. When I came back to the screen, I saw Pingu's little brother hiding under a table, crying from what he saw. I started to think that the scenes of Pingu being abused weren't that bad. But that all changed, when I saw the rest of the episode. The scene cut from Pingu's little brother crying to Pingu's school bell ringing. The scene then cut to Pingu walking into his classroom. When he sat down, his teacher said he was going to read out the grades everyone got on the test yesterday. Pingu felt sick. When Pingu's teacher got to Pingu's grade, he said E Minus. Everyone in Pingu's classroom turned to Pingu and laughed at him, as well as throwing pencils and pieces of paper at him. He then started crying when someone said to him he's a loser, and will never get anywhere in life. During the whole entire school day and week, Pingu had people beating him up and verbally abusing him. Pingu went home after the last day of the school week ended. He snuck into his house, and he went upstairs to his room. He opened his closet, grabbed a gun he had in there for months, and went downstairs. He went behind the couch, and approached his mother, who was sitting down watching TV. He said to his mother while Pingu was behind her, Turn around, I have a suprise for you. I didn't know where this was going, until Pingu blew his mother's head off with the gun after she turned around. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, after when I saw Pingu eating his mother's remains. Then Pingu's dad came home, and Pingu blew his head off. I threw up again, after when I heard eating sounds. Then there was a knock on the door, Pingu answered it. It was the group of people who bullied him at school, as well as his classroom teacher. Pingu then shot off all of the bullies heads, as well as the teachers, and started eating there intestines. I threw up again, but this time I threw up some blood. Then I came out of the bathroom after cleaning up. Then I saw Pingu's little brother who was crying so much, he passed out because of the things that happened, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Then Pingu looked at the mess he created. He left it how it was, went up stairs to his room, grabbed a rope out of his closet, went downstairs and hung himself off a chandelier attached to the room in his living room. The episode ended with no credits, just a note shown on the screen from Otmar Gutmann saying: "Remember kids, if you are getting bullied, you just have to do what Pingu did, it's the right thing to do." -Otmar Gutmann When I read this note, I realized that Pingu only did what he had to do because he experienced bullying, abuse, and other horrific things. I was going to send an email over to the people who made Pingu about this episode, but then I figured out that they wouldn't believe me if I sent them actual proof of what I saw, because the forum said "Don't send this over to the creators who made Pingu, otherwise they will remove this post along with the episode." So I didn't send them an email. Instead I permanently deleted the episode off my computer and I never saw it again. I advise to NOT to look for the episode, otherwise you will get your childhood ruined, like I did. Seriously dont look for it. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes